Weather the Storm
by Marie Allen
Summary: Everyone knows Eric and Ariel's story, but is it all that accurate? Sure, some of parts are similar, but it has been re-shaped so much you can't really be sure it's the same story at all. This is the real story of a mermaid's quest to happiness that started with a witch's contract.


Summary: The story of Ariel and Eric is known throughout the world. But it's wrong. Sure, some of the parts are right, but it has been re-shaped so much you can't really be sure it's the same story at all. This is the real story of a mermaid's quest to happiness that started with a witch's contract.

**AN: There will be ties and nods to Greek mythology, but you don't have to know the stories in order to appreciate this one. (In other words, only bits will be taken and stories/characters will not be 100% accurate). TML characters are OOC, but will follow some of the Disney storyline and little of the HCA short.**

**I'm really excited for this fic. I had a dream about one of the upcoming chapters and knew that I had to expand it into a story. **

**Rated T for language, violence and suggested adult content but will go up to M later on.**

PLEASE NOTE that I don't like spoilers when I read fanfic, so I will not post warnings about adult content and themes in specific chapters. If you are sensitive to M ratings, this may not be a story for you. But do give it a shot!

* * *

In the beginning there was only Chaos. Then out of the void appeared the unknowable place where Death dwells. Then Night. All else was empty, silent, endless, darkness. Then, somehow, Love was born, bringing a start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, the earth appeared. And then there was the Sea.

Since the beginning of time there have been great heroes and amazing adventures. These extraordinary men were born from prophecies and from the divinely chosen. They battled in fierce wars, slayed mighty beasts, and seduced virgins. These men were to always be honored and respected, for it was they that kept the realms protected.

The women, those silly creatures, were only to be spectators and never the champion. No, she was the damsel that needed her savior. The witch that needed slaying. The unfortunate wench to have happened to catch the wandering eye of a god.

Yet, these stories are just that: skewed stories. No tale is ever accurate. The tellers are biased; trying to cast honorable light on themselves, for it is the hero that is the first bard, whether just or not.

And when a listener hears a story for the first time, are they to believe this lucky singer of the tale, the apparent hero? Or will they believe the second version from the supposed villain? These two tales are so different that, upon no fault of their own, the listener believes the first, so ingrained it is in their memory.

Yet, have they been told the whole story? Of the prophecy? Indeed, all stories hold one! After all, all great heroes are birthed from prophecies.

But, is it the story's hero that the prophecy is actually speaking of? And just who decides who is the hero? Is it the man who slays the monster? Or the virgin, taken unknowingly in the dark of night? The fleece made of gold, sitting lonely and forgotten in its hidden tomb? Maybe it is the dragon, guarding its treasure from the dangerous world outside.

Or yet, maybe it is the one you do not even really know at all. Perhaps the hero is not even a hero, but something else entirely.

* * *

Why was life so unfair? Or, more importantly, why were things so unfair for her! And why must Father always treat her like some just-born fry? It was infuriating and humiliating!

It was all she could do not to swim away. But it would only prove her father right. And she would never give him _that._ Especially after his temper tantrum in her grotto.

At the thought of her destroyed sanctuary from all those years ago, Ariel's thoughts turned. How much love had she given in collecting her treasures? Untold hours of searching, discovering, narrowly escaping danger were only lost memories now.

It had been twenty years since that devastating obliteration. Twenty years since she had ventured back into her hidden grotto. Who knew what creature now claimed it as their home?

Even though she no longer collected trinkets from the human world, it did not mean that she was no longer interested. Quite the opposite, in fact. She did not waste her time speculating. Instead of staying holed up in some cave, Ariel decided that enough was enough. If she wanted to really find out what it was like for humans, then she needed to observe them herself.

Often times she would disappear for days. Her excuse was to be alone to study for her future. Which was sort of true. While she did not read the endless tomes of being a proper merwoman, she did get first-hand experience on watching the landwomen. She did not know why or how, but she knew that this race was her future. Perhaps she would be the first Ambassador between the ocean world and the land of humans. Perhaps not, but it was her dream.

Yet, like all of her dreams, it was not one for the present. For now, she was on her way to meet her betrothed. Of all the asinine plans her father ever concocted, this was by far his most foolish. It was only two days prior that she discovered that she even had a betrothed. Only three of her sisters had been married off and Ariel was the youngest. Why must she be forced to marry now?

_You got caught, you guppy._

She didn't know how, but her father had found out about her time spent at the surface. As far as she knew, she had never been seen by any humans and had always been so careful about being followed. Just another case of cockiness and dropping guard.

"So engaged, huh?"

Ariel flinched out of her lament at her best friend's voice. "Yeah, can you believe it? Apparently since my birth. Part of some sort of family history or something."

They both went silent as they slowly continued their journey. Then, "How are the kids?"

Flounder smiled and puffed in pride. "More like their mother every day."

Ariel giggled. "Good. They need some backbone when they come across sharks and eels during their adventures."

"Oh, that's for sure. They wouldn't want to end up like their old man. Getting into trouble and hoping to be saved."

She smiled fondly and turned to him. "Flounder, don't forget that you saved me quite a few times too." Her dearest friend was past his prime in age. His scales were not nearly as vibrant as they used to be and his swim was not as strong. He would be able to see her off for only a few more minutes and he definitely would not be able to make it all the way to Thema.

The journey to Thema would be long and she would not be making frequent trips back to Atlantica. For the last two days she had fought against her emotions. Flounder was so sensitive and she wanted her last memories with him to be happy ones. But now her throat clenched and she went silent, fighting back tears.

It didn't go unnoticed. Flounder slowed for a moment and reached out a fin to touch her arm. He was greeted by a weak smile, but he gave her a big one. "Don't worry, Ariel. You know things always turn up in the end. Especially for you."

"It just seems so hopeless now. I don't even know this guy. What if he's one of those old-school mermen and force me to stay inside? Run the house? Squirt out tons of babies?" She made a face at the idea. "He could be psychotic and use me from some bizarre rituals."

Flounder let out a low chuckle. "They're all 'what-if's, Ariel. Don't work yourself up over it. You won't know until you get there." Her silence made him blanch. "You've already worked yourself up on it!"

"I can't help it! If he's anything like the stories say about his father, how can I go in willingly?"

Flounder eyed her. "I thought you were just going to be wed to some noble on the other side of the ocean. At least that's what they're saying. Who's his father?"

Frowning and rubbing her left arm, she lowered her head. If the tales were to be believed, it was not wise to say his name so loudly. "Proteus."

"The Dreadful Sea King!" Ariel quickly hushed Flounder's outburst. "B-but… He's a murderer!"

"Which makes it even more disturbing for me. What if this son is just like him?" Truth be told, Ariel knew nothing of Proteus' children. "I've only met the king once, when I was very young. I don't remember much, except that he was so old even back then. And that he made me cry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Probably because he's as cruel as they say."

For once Flounder did not respond back. This was not good. How could King Triton do this to Ariel? If he loved her at all, he would protect her! King Proteus was one of the three great sea kings and lived on the very far side of the ocean in much colder waters. He was known to be able to change his shape and spy on his people. If he did not like what he saw, he would either kill them instantly or take them to his deep labyrinth of caverns. There, he would perform experiments on the poor creatures. It was even rumored that he had killed one of his son's himself.

"Ariel, you can't go there."

"Tell me something I don't already know. But what can I do? If I slip past the guards, Father will just send me back." She frowned. She knew that her father was furious with her, betrayed even, but to do something this rash was just stupefying.

Although technically it wasn't rash. She had been betrothed since birth. In fact, if anyone should be feeling betrayed, it was her. What if she had fallen in love with another merman? Would her father only then tell her? Or would he have just forbade it and end it like that?

"There's plenty you can do. The question is, how desperate are you?" If it wouldn't have been so obvious, or small, then he would have gladly offered for her to stay with his family. But, that would be the first place that they would look. "I should probably get back home. These old fins aren't like they used to be."

With a sad smile, Ariel squeezed her friend tightly. Flounder had always given her unconditional love and support and it pained her to no end that this may be the last time she would ever see him.

No. This would not be the last. That she was sure of. Her soon-to-be-husband be damned. She may not have him there at her farce of a wedding, but she would make trips back to Atlantica. She would still be a princess of both kingdoms, after all.

It was a quick, bittersweet goodbye nonetheless. Neither wanted the other to see them cry. Happy thoughts and memories would be what they would hold onto. With a big smile and wave, Flounder was gone.

And Ariel returned to her fretting. _How desperate are you_? The more she thought about King Proteus and his son, Aleksandor she thought his name was, the more desperate she did become.

She only had three choices. She could suck it up and marry this creep, but that just would not do. There was no telling how vicious this merman was. Rumors were all based on fact and, at best, he was a mean king. At worst, they were true. Either way, she wasn't thrilled with discovering which was true.

Her second choice was to swim for it. She could travel to the far edges of the kingdom where she wasn't really known. Change her name, create an alibi, find herself some work and she'd be fine. Maybe she'd be able to stop looking over her shoulder after a while.

And the third she was less thrilled with but it was the most likely. The sea witch. She was known to help many merfolk but her help always came with some sort of price. And sometimes it wasn't that obvious or even fully known at the beginning. But the witch would be able to give her a real chance at happiness. She didn't have anything on her that she could pay with, but perhaps the witch would take pity on her. She was in an unfair position, wasn't she?

No, swimming away would not do. And neither would marrying this unknown prince. She would have to see the witch.

It had been easy enough to convince her travel party to stop for the night and pitch up the tents. Although hungry, Ariel only ate a small portion of her meal. She would have to be swift to travel in the night. Ursula's home was not very near but she would be able to make it there in only a couple of hours. She was sure of it. Desperation would be her fuel and she could relieve any hunger pangs in the morning.

She had retired early after the last meal, feigning exhaustion. At one point she had begun to pack a small parcel for her journey but realized it was foolish. It would only weigh her down and would only be a liability. Once the party was quiet, she slipped away.

Now, she was floating just outside Ursula's home. Bones of some long-forgotten beast stretched high towards the top of the sea. A strange glow emulated from inside. She hesitated for only a moment before slipping inside.

"Hello?" Nothing. "Hello...?"

The long hall-like entry was empty. No furniture, no décor, no lights. The glow that she saw from outside did not appear to be from inside. "Ursula? I've come to ask for help."

Still nothing. It was only when she moved further down the hall and into a small room that she finally saw some light. The small globes were at all four corners of the room, lightly illuminating the contents stashed in the walls. Swimming there, Ariel could see containers made of bubbles holding various types of objects.

Odd-looking materials and things were stuffed inside. Naturally these must be things that Ursula must use to create her potions and spells. How weird.

As she continued down the long rows, Ariel stopped at one in particular. Inside one bubble was a creature that could only live on land. How did Ursula come to have it here? It was what the humans called a "butterfly." The wings of this particular one were a deep red with purple lining. Light green was speckled throughout. It was the first time that Ariel had seen one so close before.

Daring a chance, she reached out hesitantly to touch the bubble. For some reason, she was slightly taken aback to feel it was solid. She pressed slightly hard and realized that it would not pop. Another hand came up to lift the butterfly. It was so beautiful.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something grabbed her wrist. With a gasp she looked up, trying to see who, or what, had stopped her. "These balls are not meant to be touched, but I'm sure I could find some others for you to play with," purred a smooth, masculine voice.

Ariel's eyes widened, having no idea what that meant. "N-no, thank you, I'm certain I'll be fine."

"Pity." He let go of her roughly and she rubbed her wrist. It didn't hurt much but did it anyway for effect. "What do you want?"

Ariel blinked. "I've come to ask for a favor from Ursula."

A laughing response reverberated in the small room. "Ursula does not do _favors_, girl. She-"

"Nikolaos." Ariel quickly turned to this new voice from the other side of the room. There in the threshold of a doorway that she hadn't noticed before was Ursula. The globes grew brighter as if welcoming their mistress. "We must make our young guest feel welcome."

She could feel his snort as he moved away from her. For the first time she was able to take in his appearance. He was dark, probably black and flowing behind him were large seawings. It started at the nape of his neck and billowed widely out from either side before sharply angling back, reconnecting to form a diamond-shaped. The back of his head was the same smoothness as the back of the seawings.

She knew that he had hands because she felt them, but it wasn't until he turned around that she saw his arms. Two points protruded from his arms, pointing downwards like knives. His chest was bare and stiff with peculiar black designs marking his left breast. Her hand twitched, wanting to trace its pattern but she held back.

The tail, much like her own, started at his navel. It was much longer and thicker than any merman she had ever seen before, with barbs protruding out with more on his tail than his arms.

With a slight gasp, she realized what he was: a kupicaner. Half merman, half stingray. But weren't these beings only from myth?

"I am absolutely real, but if you are more than welcome to touch me to prove it." A shiver ran down her spine when he spoke again. Why did it sound like he was baiting her? And had she just spoken aloud?

Ursula inched toward her, her long tentacles crawling along the floor as she moved. "So, my dear, what can Ursula do for you? I can't imagine anything that you would for want."

Ariel's attention was now on the sea witch. What was she doing here? Why was she here? She wanted happiness, her dreams but how does one even ask for that?

Suddenly, Ursula stopped and narrowed her eyes at the mermaid. "Oh, my dear, sweet girl. You believe you will never live your dream. And just what is that? What dream do you want to fulfill?" With a wave of her hand, the kupicaner, Nikolaos, left the room, leaving Ariel and Ursula alone with the wall stuffs.

"I'm to be given to my betrothed. Some stupid family superstition. I don't even know him! What if-"

"My dear," Ursula cut her off. "I did not ask you what you are running from. I am asking you what are your dreams."

She didn't realize that Ursula had moved to one of the corners near a large cauldron until smoke surged from inside, swirling and disappearing the higher it went. Curious, Ariel moved close to see what it was that she was doing.

"You do not even know what dreams you have. You think you do, but you have forgotten."

Ariel frowned. What were her dreams? To watch the humans without fear? To converse amongst them, knowing that she and her kind would be safe? What then?

Moving her arm around in a circular motion, the smoke fell in on itself. Twisting a turning, a face began to emerge; one she had not seen in over twenty years. Black hair was parted to the side and deep blue eyes stared back at her. With a gasp, she jerked back. "Eric."

"Mmm, dreamy, isn't he? Wasn't he your dream once?" Yes. He was. She had almost forgotten his face but staring at him now brought back an onslaught of feelings. It had been the turning point in her human obsession. Saving him from that ship, dragging him onto the ocean…she had known her calling was to help humans. To be with him. What a young, naïve girl.

"My dear, many come to me for love potions, wanting their objects of affection to return their love. But it cannot be done." Ursula moved to her wall of ingredients and began to pull some of the bubbles off the shelves. "Love can only be given freely and never forced. Some go through their lives pining over those who will never love them back. And then some find love given back but are afraid to receive it."

She threw in a couple of bubbles, holding one more. The image of Eric disappeared and Ariel unconsciously reached out for him. "Is he alive?"

Ursula responded with a smile. "Yes, he is. And he searches for the maiden who pulled him from the sea."

"What?" Ariel gaped. "He's looking for _me_?"

"You are the maiden who saved him, are you not?"

"But when I went back to his castle, he was gone. I heard the maidens there say that he had left to be married to his lover." Her heart still ached from the memory. Even now it twisted as it beat hard against her chest.

"Psh-posh. Servants' gossip. The fact remains that he continues to search for you."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you know where he is?"

Ursula's smile was unnerving. "I do. But this information is costly. For what will happen when you reveal yourself to him? You are a mermaid. He is a human."

"It doesn't matter. I need to see him."

"My dear, you have not seen him in decades. You have not searched for him in all this time. Why the sudden urgency?"

"But you just told me he's looking for me!" Ariel was flabbergasted. Why toy with her? "I must go to him!"

Ursula shrugged. "Yes, you should. But he has waited this long and he can wait a bit more. As I said, this information has a price."

"What do you want? Jewels? Stones? Tell me and I'll get it for you." Ariel had never felt this need of urgency before. Eric had never married and was looking for _her!_ If the witch was to be trusted. And why wouldn't she be?

The witch laughed again. "Oh, no, my dear, darling princess. I require a service of you. You see, my sister has something of mine that belongs to me. I want it back."

"What do I have to do?"

"Find it and bring it back to me. It's as simple as that."

Ariel frowned in confusion. "That's it? Just ask for it and bring it back to you?"

"In so little words, yes. My sister has hidden my stone far from my eyes. It will be a trek, but something you will no doubt excel in, Princess."

A sudden commotion erupted from the same threshold Ursula came through earlier. The kupicaner, Nikolaos, was back and some sort of slug was quickly swimming from him. Snatching it up, he sent a scathing look to Ursula. She merely smirked back.

Ariel continued, looking back at Ursula. "What makes you think I can do it?"

"Because you have a warrior's spirit and a strong heart. You are lost right now, there's no denying that," she held up her hand to prevent Ariel from interrupting her and continued, "but you will find yourself on this journey."

"Wait, this doesn't help my…situation now." She would rather not continue speaking in front of the kupicaner and hoped that Ursula already knew of what situation she was in.

"It will correct itself, there is no fear in that. But you will be missed soon and search parties will be sent out. If you want to have the upper hand, my dear, then you must agree to my terms." She carelessly tossed in the bubble with a pink worm inside of the cauldron that she had been holding all this time. With a pop and a fizz, a golden scroll with a matching skeleton quill appeared before Ariel.

"All you have to do is sign, my dear. You find me my stone and I will give you your happily ever after."

"And this is all the payment you require?" Her eyes never left the scroll, trying to quickly scan over it, looking for any trick words that may be included.

"This is all the payment I require."

She shot a glance over at the kupicaner who stared at her emotionlessly, still holding onto that slug.

_Why the sudden urgency? _Ursula's words rang loud and clear. Ariel had never forgotten Eric, but she had given up on him. She had not wanted to impede on his happiness and, in doing so, sacrificed her own. She would have given up more to see him happy.

Now was her chance to see him again. Get the stone and be reunited with Eric. He was looking for her. He wanted to be with her.

Is this what she wanted? Was a 3 minute talk with the sea witch enough to disregard her Father's wishes to marry a murderer's son? To go against her family? Was she selfish enough to seek out her own happiness and ignore her family's pride, traditions and honor?

She took a breath and the skeleton quill and tapped it against her chin.

It was what she wanted. And she was selfish enough.

And then she signed.


End file.
